


Dating App

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Relationships: Dillon/Ziggy Grover
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Dating App

Dillon raised an eyebrow at Ziggy, “What’s so funny?”

Ziggy looked away from his phone, “Nothing.”

Dillon rolled his eyes and went back to looking at his own phone. 

  
  


“We’ve been talking for a few weeks now, why don’t we meet up?” - D5 asked.

“Are you sure? What if things don’t work out?” - RoG asked.

“We’ll never know until we meet,” D5 answered.

“Alright. Zini’s at 5 tomorrow?” - RoG suggested.

“Sounds good. Night RoG.”

“Night D.”

  
  


Ziggy smiled with excitement as he slipped his phone under his pillow. He’d been on this dating app for a while, no real names or pictures, just getting to know each other before actually meeting. He met this guy, D5, a few weeks before and they’d talked everyday since. Nothing about who they were, but about movies, music, anything that interested them. Ziggy was really nervous to meet in person though. What if they didn’t like how he looked or maybe his personality came across different through messages than his real self. He fell asleep wondering what the next night would hold.

Dillon left early in the day, so Ziggy had a chance to get himself dressed up. He chose not to wear his normal jacket, just going with a loose tie and blazer combination. 

He snuck out of the garage and headed to Zini’s, glancing at his phone in case D5 messaged him.

Soon, he noticed Dillon came in. He tried to hide in a menu but was spotted anyway. 

“What are you doing here?”

Ziggy blushed, “I have a date.”

Dillon raised an eyebrow before his eyes narrowed. He looked around the almost empty restaurant and noticed Ziggy was the only person sitting by himself.

“Did you meet this person on a dating app?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Are you RoG?”

Ziggy’s eyes widened. “D5?” Realization dawned on him, “D for your name and 5 from your suit number..”

“Where did you get RoG?”

“Ranger operator green,” he chuckled nervously.

“I can’t believe I’ve been messaging you this whole time..” Dillon sat across from him.

Ziggy looked down, “I didn’t think you’d ever like me so I went on a dating app to try to find someone new..”

“Wait, you’ve liked me?”

“For a long time,” Ziggy nodded.

Dillon gave him a soft smile before chuckling, “You don’t have to be so nervous.”

“Sorry,” Ziggy chuckled quietly. “So what now?”

“Well.. we are here for a date. So I figured we’d get some food and eat.” 

Ziggy gave a small smile and looked at the menu.

When he looked up, he caught Dillon’s gaze. “What?”

“I just can’t believe you’ve been in front of me this whole time.” He reached across the table and planted a gentle kiss on the other man’s lips.

Ziggy’s face registered surprise before turning into a wide grin.

Dillon smiled, excited to see where this new relationship would take them.


End file.
